Detection of conditions under which some information is apt to be lost can be of primary importance in the development of memory system such as those including static random access memories (SRAMs) or dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). Failure which causes a memory to store the wrong memory state may result, for instance, from the loss of memory power or from memory exposure over a period of time to accumulated radiation. Additionally, memory error may result from memory exposure to a pulse of gamma radiation (gamma dot).
It is desirable to have a memory system capable of detecting conditions that lead to memory error such that recovery procedures can be instituted. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a memory system capable of detecting an impending error causing situation such that memory error can be prevented.
Although detection schemes exist for various conditions, e.g. gamma dot detection, an on chip detector that can be closely matched to the failure levels of the actual circuit, and that could initiate prompt on chip corrective/preventive action could be beneficial.